


Just a Good Man

by Orca478



Series: Lord Blue & Lady Purple [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Loki is disguised a Odin, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Protective Jane Foster (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Thor decides to truly be the good man he wants to be.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor
Series: Lord Blue & Lady Purple [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869946
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Just a Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> The Thor one shot is here, it was suppose to go out yesterday, but between the AoS finale and other stuff I didn't have the time. 
> 
> So I bring it now, hope you enjoy it.

Thor looked at his brother's grave. 

He is the only one that visits him, ever since Odin made the funeral speech. 

He remembers what he told his father, that he wants to be a good man, not a good king. 

Has he been doin that ? He feels like he is failing in that. 

If he was a good man, he wouldn't have chocked his friend for something that it wasn't his fault, if he was a good man, he would have been with Jane when she needs him, if he was a good man, Loki could still be alive.

Sometimes Thor doesn't feel that he is worthy for his hammer. Despite the times his mother told him he was. 

He looked at her grave. 

She gave him the trust he didn't deserve. 

It is time he proves himself, that he can truly be a good man. 

"Father." 

"Yes my son ?" 

"I was wondering if I could go visit my friends in Midgard, I need to have words with them." 

"Fine, but come quick, we need to find the stones before that madman does." 

"Of course father." 

His first step was the Stark Tower. 

He had a strange feeling, why wasn't friend Tony living with the others.

He stepped in the helipad to be greeted by FRIDAY.

“Greetings Thor, Boss is with Vision on the common area.”

“Thanks Lady FRIDAY, I will meet them now.”

He entered the room to find his friends.

“Hey Thor, why do we own the pleasure ?” Tony said.

“I came to give you an apology, I did a great mistake with you friend Tony, Ultron wasn’t your fault, and I attacked you without thinking, I am working on improving my impulses, but there is no excuse, I am sorry friend Tony, I’m truly am.”

“It’s fine big guy, all forgiven. Despite what happened, you have been one of my best friends, enough to tell you about Peter.”

Thor remembers that.

When he heard about Loki’s scooter having no effect in Tony, Thor founded it strange. If the Stone didn’t brainwashed him.....it’s because it really didn’t want to, and the stones only interfiere when it’s a future Lord that they need to safe. So he decided to investigate more, by getting closer to Tony. What came next was a great friendship, soon Thor forgot about his investigation, and became natural to get close to his friend. Thor was ashamed of not being present when the mandarin attacked, if he was, he would have helped without any doubt. 

Then came the day Tony trusted him enough to tell him his secret, that day Thor met little Peter. 

Something in Thor’s heart made him swear to protect the kid, he was given a great trust, and he won’t waste it. The kid will be under Thor’s protection.

“How is young Peter ?”

“He just went to sleep, you just lost him.”

“I will see him later. But I must ask, why are you two here ?”

“Most in the compound are uncomfortable with me. They go in many missions without me and don’t include me.”

Thor felt sad for Vision. Sure the team can have reservations of A.I after Ultron, but Vision has proven himself.

“I’m mostly here because Rogers added that witch, and there is no way in hell I am staying with her.”

That made Thor freeze.

“He did what ?”

“I can’t believe you added her !” Thor screamed at Steve and Natasha. He was angry that they decided to protect the true murderer of the Ultron thing.

“She’s a Kid, she deserves a second chance.” Steve said.

“She’s not a kid, I know how human kids look like !”

“Thor, Relax, she is a member of the team.”

“I won’t relax Natasha. She built Ultron and she gets rewarded.”

“Tony built Ultron.” Steve said.

“I saw the footage, he didn’t. He made the right choice in leaving, and I am doing the same.”

“What do you mean ?” Steve couldn’t believe.

“Since Wanda Maximoff is here, I resign from the Avengers, I won’t support a group that addds criminals.”

Thor made his way to the door.

“I suggest you prepare yourselfs, continue this path, and you will fall in a hole you can’t climb back.”

“We won’t fall Thor, we are heroes.” Steve said.

“Keep telling yourselves that.”

Thor had no idea how true his words will prove to be.

Thor decided that if he wants to continue his relationship with Jane, he must make an effort to understand her, is not about him all the time, she matters just as much.

Hearing Tony breaking up with Pepper made him resolve to make their relationship work. Thor did give his friend his condolences, but the idea was mutual, and they are still friends, so Tony is Allright. The one thing that broke him, and Thor, was young Peter crying that he won’t have a Mom.

Thor knows is just a matter of time for Tony to find the woman for him, and for Peter to get his Mom.

He’s sure of that.

Thor started attending Jane’s scientific events, even if he didn’t understand, he came to support her. He allowed her to take the spotlight she really deserves. 

In turn, Jane was more open to talk about his problems, and he listened to hers. He told her about his sorrow for how he treated his brother. The biggest guilt he has right now.

This change allowed their relationship to grow stronger, and Thor became very happy.

“I am sorry for not being the best brother Loki, I am becoming better, and I wished you could see it, I hope you found peace.” Thor said as he visited his brother’s grave.

He had to go, Jane has an event that he promised to go too.

He went to leave, but Sif and the Warriors 3 stopped him. 

“Thor, there you are, we are going on a little hunt, care to join us ?” Volstagg said.

“Nay, I must go to Midgard to see my lady in her event, I promised her.”

Sif rolled her eyes at that, Thor glared at her. He knows that Sif likes him, but he just doesn’t feel the same way. What makes him angry is how she bad mouths Jane, as if that would make Thor leave her for her. What made him stop his friendship with her, is how she hates her brother so much, even in the grave. Loki did mistakes, but maybe if they were nicer to him, he would have never done those things. He learned that Sif was what Earth calls a racist, since Loki is not a full Asgardian, but he is 100% Thor’s brother. 

“Leaving is for that human, why ? She’s as weak as Loki !”

Thor wound usually ignore her, but she just insulted two people very important in his life. 

He walked up to her and glared, but he didn’t move a finger in violence, because he is not giving in to impulse any more. 

“You will watch your words Sif, I am your Prince.”

“I just think you could a lot better.”

“With you ? A warrior that cares more about the glory than what the fight means. The old Thor that behaved like that is gone, this is me now, and I like who I am. Carefull Sif, my friends in Earth have taught me a lot, including that there are better ways to resolve conflict that with violence. Bad moth Jane, or Loki again, and I will strip you from the warrior status permanently.”

Thor walked away after that, leaving his Asgardian friends, former friends now, shocked and scared.

The only one that was happy was Heimdall, the one that Thor still sees as a friend, he is happy they Prince is becoming a great man, and he will be a great king.

“So you have to leave.”

“I am sorry Lady Jane, but Tony is right, the threat of the stones has not passed, and you, and all of my friends are in danger, I can’t allow that to happen.”

It still angers him no one sees Tony’s warning seriously. Rogers and the others laughed at it, and SHIELD did so too. It’s clear that SHIELD’s hear was Phil Son of Coul, that man is still one of the bravest heroes he has ever met. If he was here, he wouldn’t laugh, he would act. Thor will do the same.

“I understand, this is bigger than all of us.”

She gave him a kiss.

“Ever since Ultron happened, and you decided to change, I have fallen more and more for you, and as we know, we are soulmates.”

They founded out on one of their moments, Thor felt immense joy at that.

“My love will still be here, waiting for you, now go and be the good man you are.”

“I’ll be back soon, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Thor took flight after that.

He liked what she said, not a hero, but that he is a good man.

That’s what Thor truly wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time we will see the Guardians, more specifically the Gamora and Nebula relationship, before they joined the battle of Asgard. 
> 
> Characters that are getting one shots are, Loki, T'Challa, Carol, and a two shot of Scott and Hope. Stephen's is tied to the Loki one. 
> 
> Which other character would you like to see more ?


End file.
